Un día en nuestro mundo, un día en nuestra escuela
by Druca
Summary: Que pasaria si los personajes de naruto vivieran en nuestro mundo, como seria el punto de vista de cada uno en un dia normal de clases. Pues averiguemolos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues este es mi primer fic

Hola, pues este es mi primer fic. En este fic pondré como es un día normal de escuela en la vida de los personajes de Naruto

Nota: Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Todo esta historia sucede en un lugar maravilloso, tranquilo, seguro, limpio, etc llamado Distrito Federal (XD). En una escuela donde el respeto era lo primordial, donde había buena educación, maestros de calidad, una escuela libre de drogas, en fin la mejor escuela del barrio de Tepito.

Naruto Hernández

Biografía: Naruto Hernández un estudiante de 2º de secundaria, el bufón de la clase (aunque no hacia reír a nadie), aparte de que sus calificaciones eran cincos y seises. Sus mejores amigos eran Gaara Vásquez y Sasuke Gálvez, la chica que le gustaba era Sakura Calzada. Y su mas grande sueño era convertirse en el presidente mas corrupto de la historia, y si su plan no funcionaba haría manifestaciones y diría que el era el presidente legitimo, su mayor influencia fue su padre Minato Obrador que hacia varios años que había muerto de sobredosis.

Llego justo cuando estaban cerrando la puerta de la escuela (como siempre), corrió hasta su salón y se sentó en las bancas de en medio junto a Sasuke que de nuevo estaba intentando cortarse las venas y junto a Gaara que estaba jugando con un muñequito de el maestro de compu (Asuma Martínez) intentado arrancarle la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento llego la maestra de cívica Kurenai Aguilar, entro y todos se pusieron de pie excepto Gaara que seguía intentado arrancarle la cabeza al maestro Asuma.

Kurenai- Gaara Vásquez! Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

En eso reconoce la figura de Asuma

Kurenai- (con un tono más suave) Gaara, me temo que tendré que confiscar eso.

Va al lugar de Gaara tomo la figura y se la lleva a guardar a su bolsa con una pequeña gota de sangre en la nariz.

Empezó la clase, bla bla bla el choro, Naruto se estaba durmiendo, en eso siento que alguien lo esta mirando, se voltea lentamente y ve a la niña esa que nunca habla con nadie llamada Hinata Sánchez que lo esta observando detenidamente con la boca abierta y baba saliendo de ella, y si, tenia el byakugan activado. Naruto se vuelve a voltear intentado ignorar esa sensación de cuando se te quedan viendo detenidamente

Por fin acabo la aburrida clase de cívica con la odiosa maestra Kurenai. Y ahora seguía dos HORAS COMPLETAS DE FISICA, ¡un sufrimiento total ¡ Llego el maestro Iruka Bernal. Después de humillarlo frente a toda la clase por no hacer la tarea, formó equipos para realizar una investigación y para acabarla puso a Naruto en el peor equipó del mundo; Shino Galindo, el antisocial y Lee Tomich, el rarito del que estaba casi seguro de que era, bueno ya saben, no?.

Y empezó la práctica

Lee- ¡BIEN, NUESTRO TRABAJO TIENE QUE SER EL MEJOR DE TODOS!

Naruto- No tienes que gritar. Bien Shino ¿de que quieres investigar?

Shino-……..mmm……

Naruto-….mmm.

Lee-….mmm..

Shino… ..mmm… de los insectos hembra ) (con su gotita de sangre)

Naruto- O.OU…… bien ¿Y tu lee?

Lee- DE GAI SENSEI!!

Naruto O.OU

Lee- ¿Y tu de que quieres hablar Naruto-kun?

Naruto- Pues yo mas bien estaba pensando que ..em… que como es fisica talvez deberíamos investigar de ..em… nose.. talvez de la excesiva contaminación del D.F. o algo así.

Lee- BUENA IDEA NARUTO-KUN!!

Naruto- Que no grites!

Lee- )

Así pasaron las infernales 2 horas. Y por fin llego el recreo sacó su lunch, una sopa maruchan, y se fue a sentar junto con Sasuke que llevaba sus galletitas y con Gaara que llevaba su sándwich de arena.

Termino el descanso y después seguía historia que pasó sin mayores percances, pero después a la última seguía música que era la materia favorita de Sasuke. A su lado vio como Sasuke se sentaba derecho, se peinaba y sacaba su cuaderno y su flauta (no esa, la que emite música), la verdad es que Naruto aun no sabia porque esa clase era la preferida de Sasuke, pero ni que a el le importara, así que se sentó y espero al que el maestro Orochimaru Juárez llegara.

Termino la clase y Naruto se fue felizmente a su casa.)

Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado el fic, si quieren que lo continúe díganmelo, y si no pues también díganmelo


	2. Sakura Calzada

Bueno aver, la segunda parte de mi fic

Bueno aver, la segunda parte de mi fic.

Nota: Estos personajes no son míos son de kishimoto

**Sakura Calzada**

Biografia: Sus padres traficaban personas desde el sur de México hasta los EUA disfrazados de animales, su rival es Ino Coca (o Ino Prost, como le preferia llamar) , esa Ino era su rival desde que se entero de ke le vendia droga al niño ke le gustaba… Saskay Galvez. Sakura junto con su familia vivia en la mejor zona de Polanco, aunque ya debian mucho de renta por que su padre era un vicioso en la carreras de avestruces, aunque la verdad era que nunca ganaba porque las demas avestruces siempre se comian a la que el le apostaba (N: que coincidencia ¬ ¬).

Su chofer le abrio la puerta ( N:… hacia un nuevo mundo!! XD) del carro, Sakura bajo y se dirigio hacia la puerta( A: si, hacia la puerta!¡) donde estaba saskemo, pero en el camino…

Ino-hola saskecito

Maldita Ino Prost!! Como se atrveve a hablarle a Saskey… er sasuke así.

Sasuke- mmm

Sasuke apenas despego su vista de su muñeca cortada. Sakura se acerco a Sasuke

Sakura- Hola Sasuke, Como estas?

Sasuke-mmm… --deja de cortarse las venas… para sacar su flauta ( N: para la clase de musica joder!)

Sakura—oh, es cierto, toca clase con el maestro orochi-(N: Jackson) maru, verdad?

Sasuke—mmm

Sakura se va muy contenta con su grupo de "amigas" (A: Un grupo de chetas a las que podia manejar a su antojo) (N: O/o) , llega y les grita

Sakura-Sasuke me hablo

Todas- Kyaaaaaaaa!¡ (grito cheto)

En eso Llega al Salon el maestro Oreo(oreochijackson),todos se levantan y Oreo voltea a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa. (N:coughpedofilocough)

Oreo- Saquen todos sus flautas… oh sasuke-kun ya veo que ya tienes la tuya afuera

Todos-O/OU

Saskemo: Para cuando usted quiera, señor.

Todos- O/OU

Nelson: ja-ja

Empieza la clase, Sakura se voltea y empieza a platicar con sus amigas.

Sakura- Y le viste las nalgas?

Amiga 1- Siiiii, son tan monas

Amiga 2- Si asi estan sus nalgas me imagino como va a estar su….

Oreo- jejeje (risa perversa)

Sakura- Pero las Nalgas de Saskey son para mi

Oreo- Sakura, deje de hablar, le pondre un reporte I

Amiga 3- Y las de Lee son para mi

Las otras chetas- Te gusta es tipo?, esta del asco, aparte dicen que se droga, y peinado de hongo, me dan ganas de vomitar

Amiga 3- si, pero tiene unas nalgas

Las otras- bueno, eso si.

Acaba la clase de Muscia y ahora segia compu.con em Maestro Asuma Martinez,.

Amiga 1. Sakura te invito un cigarro si le tocas la nalga a Sasuke.

Sakura- Bueno

Corre le agarra la nalga a Sasuke,(Sasuke no deja de intentar cortarse las venas con su pluma). Asuma la ve y le dice:

Asuma- Sakura, estas reportada y tienes 5 en el mes.

Sakura- Que lo espere en su oficina a ver si aclaramos las cosas?

A asuma le sale una gota de sangre de la nariz

Y asi termina un dia en la vida normal de la cheta Sakura Calzada… bueno, en realidad solo fueron dos clases pero… er… da igual.


	3. Sasuke Galvez

Pues aquí esta la tercera parte de mi fic

Pues aquí esta la tercera parte de mi fic

Nota: Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto

**Sasuke ****Gálvez**

Biografía: Desde que su hermano Itachi Gálvez mato a su familia y a todos los de los departamentos de a lado para poder entrar a la tribu de los matones llamada Akatsuki, Sasuke se volvió un niño emo, ( Aunque la verdad también fue porque estaba de moda).

Llego caminando a la escuela, triste porque como siempre su hermano lo había insultado, golpeado y ……(bueno eso no importa).

Entro a salón, una tipa guera oxigenada y otra tipa con el cabella rosa cartulina se acercaron a el y le dijeron algo que no escuchó, luego esas tipas se gritaron entre ellas y se empezaron a pelear a arañazos(O.O), pero eso no le importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba era que nadie lo quería, a nadie le importaba T T.

Se sentó, llego el maestro de español (Kakashi Pérez), que les dio la hora libre y empezó a leer su revista esa de chicas raras. Mientras todos empezaban a hacer relajo, Sasuke se acordó que había olvidado su cuchillo para cortarse las venas, así que agarró su pluma y empezó a intentar suicidarse de nuevo.

Pasaron dos clases y ya se le había acabado la tinta a la pluma, así que la tiro, sonó la campana para el descanso, saco su dinero y junto con Naruto y Gaara se dirigió a la tiendita, compro sus chilaquiles y se fueron a sentar.

Mientras Naruto y Gaara hablaban y hablaban, Sasuke intentaba cortarse de nuevo las venas con el cuchillito de plástico que le dieron con los chilaquiles.

Bueno, al menos ahora seguía algo que lo alegraba (mucho), SEGIA MUSICA, que felicidad, ese maestro le había devuelto la esperanza, si, recordaba todo como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Flasback

El maestro Orochimaru lo había invitado a su casa, Cuando llegó, le habló sobre que aun había personas que lo que querían, que el en especial lo apreciaba mucho como alumno y como persona.

Sasuke-pero como puedo creerle T T.

Orochijackson-mmm Ya se como te lo puedo demostrar )

Se empieza a acercar lentamente a Sasuke….

Fin del Flashback

Naruto-SASUKE YA ACABO EL DESCANSO

Sasuke-o si perdón

Se dirigen al salón (Sasuke muy contento porque tocaba música). Llegan se sientan y Sasuke saca su flauta (que la de música joder), se sienta derecho y ve con una sonrisa enorme como el maestro entra al salón.

Oreo- Buenos días- y le devuelve la sonrisa a Sasuke (este casi se desmaya de la emoción)-Hoy trabajaremos como tocar la flauta

Todos- O/OU

Cuando acabó la clase el maestro Oreo se acerco a Sasuke y le dice

Oreo- Te gustaría venir a mi casa el día de hoy

Sasuke- Y podría quedar a dormir (ojos grandes y llorosos como los del gato de Shrek)

Oreo- Claro, siempre que quieras

Sasuke- )

Asi es un dia normal en la vida Saskemo.

Nota: Ok estuvo un poco corto, pero da igual. Y gracias por el review.


	4. Shikamaru Rázo

Por fin, volví

Por fin, volví. Muajajaja.

Sin hacer caso a comentarios no deseados.

Nota: estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

**Shikamaru Rázo**

Biografía: Un chico al que le gustan las esquinas sombrías, un chico sin preocupaciones, un chico que sabía todos los secretísimos secretos secretosos del D.F., un chico abrumado por el ocio y que para abreviar le diremos Shika.

-¡Ya levántate!-Entra la madre de Shika dando un portazo-¡faltan cinco minutos para que cierren la puerta de la escuela!

-Mmmhhh…

La madre de Shika entra al cuarto, toma a Shika de un pie y lo arroja de cabeza hacia el closet-¡tienes dos minutos para cambiarte!

-Mmmhhh…

Cuatro minutos después

Shika va siendo arrastrado de la oreja por su madre por la banqueta de la escuela, cuando llegan a la entrada, su madre toma vuelo y lo arroja dentro de la escuela justo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-munchholamunch, munchShikamunch-lo saluda Chouji.

-las mujeres son tan violentas. Que problemático-le contesta Shika.

-¡Shika! ¡¿Qué crees?!Sasukesito me habló!-llega gritando Ino

-Mmm… Quesito- dice Chouji cayéndosele la baba.

-Mmmm… bien por ti

¡¡PPPPRRRRRRR!!

-Oh, ya sonó la campana y tenemos que llegar a tiempo-dijo Ino-mejor apurémonos.

Ino toma a Shika de la coleta y a Chouji de la lonja y los lleva arrastrando hasta el salón. Cuando llegaron al salón Ino se fue con sus amigas chetas, mientras que Chouji y Shika se fueron a las bancas de hasta atrás. El primero se pone a comer Sabritas y el segundo a dormir. Zzzzzzzzzz

Llega el maestro de física (Iruka Bernal), y les dice que continúen con su proyecto. El equipo de Shika era: Kiba, el niño perro y Hinata la niña con muy muy Muy baja autoestima.

-¡Bien, nuestro trabajo será el mejor!, ¿De que íbamos a hablar?-ladró Kiba

-Ehhh… eto…. ano…. emmm…creo…. Mmm…que…de…la inseguridad…-murmuro Hinata.

-Zzzzzzzzz-Shika seguía dormido

-¡Bien!, ya sabia, Hinata no tienes que murmurar ni hablar cortado.

-mmm...… si…. Lo siento….

-Bueno, pero ahora la pregunta es; ¿De donde vamos a sacar esa secretísima información de la inseguridad?

Shika, despertado por los gritos de Kiba dice- Pues de la televisión, de la radio, de los periódicos, de las revistas, de los espectaculares, de la señora de las tortillas, del tipo X que va pasando, de la tipa que nos esta viendo raro, de Ichigo ( que no se que demonios hace aquí), del tipo ese que esta escribiendo como maniaco en su cuadernucho diciendo que es el Dios del nuevo mundo, del tipo que esta leyendo su periódico, del viejito que se esta asfixiando, etc.

-O.O. Tienes demasiado ocio ¿Lo sabias?- ladró de nuevo Kiba

-Y tú tienes demasiada cafeína en el organismo, ¿Lo sabias?

-Grrrrrrr…

-por cierto, ¿Y tu perro?

-Yo soy mi propio perro- responde Kiba indignado

-Me refiero al perro chihuaha que parece rata.

-Para tu información solo me ha robado 5 veces.

-De rata me refiero a rata de ratón, no de ladrón.

-Ahhh… ya te entendí, vio a una perrita y…

-Vale, vale.

¡¡PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

-Mmm... Eto… apenas es la primera clase… ¿Verdad?-Dijo Hinata

-Si, y ahora toca Matemáticas (-le respondió Shika.

Llega la maestra Anko Huerta, saluda a la clase, y en eso ve a Shika y le dice-¡Córtate ese pelo, te ves horrible, no voy a aceptar vagos en esta escuela, pareces maricón, si no traes el pelo para mañana cortado, yo misma te lo cortare! ¿Entendiste?

-Mmmm…

-¡Cuando te hable me contestas, yo soy la maestra, me tienes que tener respeto! ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Si maestra

-Más te vale.

Empieza a dar la clase, y al poco rato Shika ya estaba dormido. Zzzzzzzz

¡¡PPPPPPPRRRRRRR!!

-¡Yo no me comí las tostada Chouji, te lo juro, no me mates!- Despierta Shika por la campana. Ya era hora del descanso.

Chouji se acerca a Shika muy contento a Shika-¡Shika! ¡¿Qué crees!?

-¿Qué? (que bueno que no me escuchó)

-¡Ya es el descanso y al fin podré comer!

-Pero si has comido toda la mañana.

-Si, pero a que no adivinas que me mandaron de almuerzo

-¿Qué?

-¡10 cajitas felices de McDonals, y aparte pedí que me cambiaran el juguetito por otra hamburguesa!D

-Mmmmm, que bien.

Se sentaron, Chouji a comer y Shika a dormir.

Se acabó la clase y Shika y Chouji se van al salón, ahora le tocaba español con el maestro Kakashi Pérez. Llegaron al Salón, se sentaron y media hora después por fin llega el maestro (se decía que siempre llegaba tarde por andar leyendo sus revistas porno).

-Buenas tardes clase-dijo sin despegar la vista de su revista, a la que le había puesto un forro del libro de español para que nadie sospechara nada.-ohhh, se me olvidaron las copias de la actividad. Shika, por favor ve a la papelería más cercana de la escuela por las copias.

-Si maestro- responde Shika todavía adormilado.

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la calle de la escuela.

-Como si uno no supiera que solo es para hacer tiempo y leer su revistucha esa- va Shika pensando por la calle, pasa por un callejón y de reojo ve como un tipo es asaltado por 5 tipos, unos niños golpeando a un gato, un tipo muerto ya gris de que nadie lo había buscado, una niña por allá siendo……., pero en fin, que le importaba a el, era demasiado problemático ayudarlos.

Llega a la papelería, pide las copias se tardaron media hora atendiéndolo, aunque no había mas clientes, solo era que la copiadora no funciona, que no tenia tinta y ese tipo de cosas, cuando por fin terminaron de sacar las copias, le cobraron de mas , pero como no era su dinero poco le importaba.

Cuando volvió a la escuela ya había acabado la clase, de hecho ya era la hora de la salida, así que Shika tomo sus cosas y se fue con mucha hueva a su casa.

Nota de la Autora: ¿Se nota que al final ya no tenia nada de inspiración? Jaja. Dejen reviews (aunque no sean positivos).

Y para los comentarios por la ortografía dejen de estar chismorreando en los errores de los demás por favor, yo vine a escribir un fic, no a un examen de ortografía.


	5. Kiba Peña

Siguiente parte del fic.

Nota: Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Kiba Peña

Biografía: Vive pacíficamente con su madre y su hermana mayor porque su padre está en un manicomio por llevar a cabo la zoofilia. En total, en toda su vida había tenido 22 perros, todos chihuahuas.

Kiba: Yo tenía 22 perritos, pero en uno me senté y sólo me quedan 21.

Yo tenía 21 perritos, pero a uno lo atropellaron y ya sólo me quedan 20.

Yo tenía 20 perritos, pero a uno le dieron un balazo, sólo me quedan 19.

Yo tenía 19 perritos pero uno explotó y ya sólo me quedan 18

Yo tenía 18…

Su perro de ahora se llama Akamaru y como bien lo dijo Shika, parecía rata.

Su madre y él iban caminando… bueno, no, mejor dicho, su madre iba paseándolo con su nueva correa por la calle hacia el paraíso… digo… escuela.

Llegan a la escuela y su madre le dice- Bueno Kiba, ya llegamos, te portas bien-mientras que le acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza

-Guau- le responde Kiba ronroneando…

Entra a la escuela muy feliz con la lengua de fuera, y se va corriendo en cuatro patas a su salón.

En el salón se encuentra con Hinata y Shino.-Hola Hinata, hola Shino.

-ho…hola Kiba.

-…

Empezó la clase de cívica y Kiba le dio 5 vueltas a su banca, se acurrucó y se echó a dormir.

-Kiba, dime cual es el artículo de la violencia contra los animales

Despertando súbitamente-…¡eh! Este… ¡yo no estaba dormido!

Mientras Kurenai le gritaba Shino le preguntó:

-¿Dormido? ¿Tú? ¿Con tu exceso de energía? nah

-Seh, esque me pase toda la noche ladrando y persiguiendo a los carros… casi muerdo a una motocicleta.

-¿Y qué hacías cuando los alcanzabas?

- pues… nada realmente

-… idiota

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Así empezó la clase de física con Iruka Bernal y siguiendo con su equipo…

-Eto… ano… ¿q-qué han hecho del t-trabajo de inseguridad?-preguntó Hinata

-¡Qué!¡¿Cuál trabajo?!-se asombró Kiba

-zzzzzzzz-

-eehh… pues… aquí est-ta mi información… espero que les agrade…- y de su chamarra saca cincuentaydoce hojas de la inseguridad en Tepito… digo el D.F. en general.

-este… ¡¡¡Aquí está mi información!!!-ladra Kiba y voltea a los dos lados como sniffando algo y después de unos segundos hecha a correr y le quita de las manos a Kakashi Perez su periódico… o lo que parecía ser la portada de un periódico.

Llega con Hinata y Shika otra vez y le arroja el "periódico" a Shika en su floja cara.

Shika se despierta y ve lo que le aventaron.

-¿Qué es esto?-levanta la portada y cae una revista porno abierta en una página… bastante mala.- Ummhh… Kiba, lo siento mucho.

-¿Porqué?

-Todo este tiempo… pensé que eras zoofílico

-¡¿Porqué?!

-…

-¿Qué es zoofílico?

-Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿porqué me lanzaste una revista porno a la cara?

-¿Qué es porno?

Mientras tanto… Hinata sólo miraba con la cara ROJA y en silencio

-A ver chicos, ¿cómo les va en…-llegó Iruka y se le quedó viendo a la revista

-Oh, esto es mío-dice Kakashi y al ver a Iruka- eh… digo… lo que le confisqué a… umm… -iba pasando Naruto por allí- ¡A él! Sí, le daré un citatorio… oh… espera... él no tiene padres, hehe.- Y se va muy feliz "leyendo" como si nada hubiese pasado *hemorragia nasal*.

-…perverso- murmura Shika.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mensajes subliminales costo: $5

Clase de historia con Jiraiya Tapia.

-otro perverso-.

-Tienen la clase libre- dice Jiraiya –necesito hacer mi investigación. Las chicas que quieran sacar 10 fácilmente síganme- Y (oh sorpresa) la mayoría de las niñas lo siguieron.

- más obvio…- dijo Shika, que estaba a un lado de Kiba.

- Yo quisiera ser niña… así sacaría siempre diez en historia-dice Kiba y Shika se le queda mirando- ¡¿Qué?!

- omitiendo…- voltea a ver a Hinata- cuando menos alguien no cayó.

- L-lo que pasa es que y-yo ya tengo diez en Historia, m-me pregunto para que las llamó

-…-

-Calma, son demasiado inocentes… no como tú- aclaró Gaara

-¿Me estás diciendo pervertido?

-¿No me entiendes niño con IQ de mas de 200?

-La gran diferencia de ser pervertido y no ser un idiota inocente radica en…

Y pasa un camión muy, muy MUY largo en ese momento dando claxonazos.

…y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir acerca de esto.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRR?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En el descanso.

Va caminando Hinata mientras que Kiba anda en 4 patas. En eso un tipo X se acerca a Hinata perversamente y le dice:

- Hola preciosura, te gutaria acom…

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr- Kiba le emieza a gruñir, enseñando los colmillos.

-Mmm…Creo que yo me voy…

Kiba pega un salto y le intenta morder el trasero.

-Ahhhhhhh~~~- Empieza a correr por toda la escuela con Kiba persigiendolo a 4 patas.

Cuando ya había regresado con Hinata…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAUUUUU!!!!- aulló Kiba con dolor

- ¿Q-qué sucede?-

- ¡¡¡Alguien pisó a Akamaruuuuu!!! ¡¡¡Mi madre me va a matar!!! ¡y tendré que comprarme otro!!

Fueron a comprar un perro con el dinero del almuerzo (esque era un perro chafa de Tepito) sólo que ahora, Hinata decidió que el perro no fuera un chihuahua, sino un "....." (N/A: en serio, ¿sabe alguien que raza es akamaru?)

Hinata y Kiba intentaron regresar a la escuela, pero como se habían fugado para ir a comprar al nuevo Akamaru ya no los dejaron entrar, así que se fueron a sus casas.

Por cierto, la madre de Kiba no notó el "pequeño" cambio de sexo, digo raza de Akamaru.

Próximo personaje: Lee Tombitch alias "El Drogo"

Perdonen la tardanza presente y futura. Esque… la hueva.


	6. Lee Tombitch

Pues, la siguiente parte del fic.

Nota: Estos personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Kishimoto.

ADVERTENCIA: Nejixlee

Lee Tombitch alias "El Drogo"

Biografía: Sus padres manejan una gran fábrica de droga. Corre una leyenda urbana que Lee es hijo de una aventura de su madre con un maestro de secundaria (¿quien será?).Después de reprobar 1º de secundaria y ser separado de su amor…. Digo de su mejor amigo; Neji Ayala, Lee empezó a consumir las drogas de su padre.

Suena el despertador y Lee se levanta de un brinco de su cama con una gran sonrisa y brillos alrededor de su cara como Alex Louis Armstrong, se asoma al balcón y le canta a la mañana:

- Ohh, este fresco calor de la mañana es tan refrescante como el sol que alumbra mi bella cara.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!!!!!! , ¡¡Un niño desnudo en el balcón!!!!- Grita una cheta en la calle señalando a Lee.

-Ohhh, alguien se ha fijado en mi belleza corporal.-Dice Lee poniéndose en una pose como si lo estuvieran fotografiando.

Después de ahuyentar a todos los de la calle, Lee se toma su tiempo para lavarse los diente, vestirse, desayunar, peinarse y hacer su pose de buena onda. Se dirige hacia la escuela cantando y bailando

-Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos, y así más fuerte poder cantar, Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos para así mas fuerte poder cantar, ehmmm… ¿Cómo iba lo demás?.. bueno…. Amigos Amigos, amigos de a verdad.

Y así cantando se encontró en el camino a la escuela con sus antiguos compañeros de clase: Neji y Ten Ten.

-¡¡¡AAAhhh!!! ¡QUE SORPRESA!-grita Lee

-No es ninguna sorpresa, siempre nos encontramos en el camino- dice Neji

-Pero siempre es igual de emocionante verte

-ummhh… ¿quieren que me vaya?-pregunta Ten Ten

-SI-dice Lee

-errr…-titubea Ten Ten –no lo decía en serio- dice para sí.

Lee hace como si no estuviera Ten Ten e imita uno de los cuentos de Oscar Wilde (o como yo lo recuerdo).

-Nunca había presenciado tan bella vista ahora que te veo que desde esta mañana al levantarme yo y salir a mi balcón y presenciar desnudo el rubor del amanecer…-recita Lee.

-este… si, mejor ya me voy a la escuela…-dice neji

-¡que coincidencia, yo también!-grita emocionado Lee

Llegan a la escuela, Neji y Ten Ten se van a 3° y Lee a 2°

-¡Mientras estés conmigo no puedes verlo!-se alcanza a oír Diez Diez

Llegó a su salón mandándole besos a todas las tías que se encontraba por el camino. (no se como llegó vivo).

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Escóndanme!

-Ohh, Sakura-chan ha quedado demasiado impresionada por mi gran belleza.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRRRRRPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ya es cívica –les hace saber a todos Kurenai Aguilar –el tema son las drogas, ¿qué drogas conocen?

-¡Yo se! ¡Yo se! ¡Los calmantes para perros! –ladra… si, adivinaron, fue kiba –¡te ponen muy happy y ves cosas de muchos colores!

_-__Una __droga__ es toda materia prima de origen biológico que sirve para la elaboración de medicamentos, siendo el __principio activo__ la sustancia responsable de la actividad farmacológica de la droga. Otra acepción es la referida a las sustancias de abuso._

_Se utiliza incorrectamente el término droga como sinónimo de __fármaco__ y __medicamento__ por traducción literal del término inglés __drug__._ -**copia** **y pega de la Wikipedia Lee** ­-_Drogas legales__: __alcohol__, __tabaco__, __psicofármacos__, estimulantes menores y otras sustancias (__heroína__, __metadona__, etc.) bajo prescripción médica. _

_Drogas ilegales__: son todas las que no forman parte del apartado anterior y a las que se accede a través del __mercado negro__ (se incluiría aquí, por ejemplo, la __metadona__ obtenida subrepticiamente aunque inicialmente haya sido dispensada a partir de vías legales): Derivados del __cannabis__, __heroína__, __cocaína__, etc. _

Cincuenta minutos después…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRWAWWWWWWWWWW1111!!!!!!!!!!

_**Bibliografía**_

_Escohotado__, Antonio (1999). __Historia General de las Drogas__. Espasa Calpe Mexicana. __ISBN 84-239-9739-1__._

_Gahlinger, P.M. (2001). __Illegal Drugs: A Complete Guide to Their History, Chemistry, Use and Abuse__. __Sagebrush Press (UT). __ISBN 0-9703130-1-2__._

_Porter, Roy & Teich, Mikul`s (1997). __Drugs and Narcotics in History__. __Cambridge University Press. __ISBN 0-521-58597-X__._

_Ruiz Franco, J.C. (2005). __Drogas Inteligentes__. Editorial Paidotribo. __ISBN 84-8019-822-2__._

_Lorenzo, P., Ladero, J.M., Leza, J.C. y Lizasoain, I. (2003). __Drogodependencias: farmacología, patología, psicología, legislación__. Madrid: Editorial Panamericana._

_(2002) __DSM-IV-TR. Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales__. Barcelona: Masson. __ISBN 978-84-458-1087-3__._

_González Ordi, H. e Iruarrizaga, M.I. (1993). __Características de los principales tipos de drogas__._

_Martí, O. (2004). __Todo lo que quisiste saber sobre la dependencia a las drogas y nunca te atreviste a preguntar__. Hondarribia: Hiru. __ISBN 84-89753-86-5__…_** y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema de las drogas –concluyó Lee.**

Todos estaban muertos de la aburrición, algunos literalmente, a Kurenai la tuvieron que llevar al hospital por un coma de aburrición.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunta Naruto, de quien ya nos habíamos olvidado todos.

-¿Qué qué droga es?-dice lee- por la posición de ese sol azul, deduzco que son las diez marihuanas y veintisiete cocaínas en punto.

-Claaaaro.

¡PPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-WOW que clase más corta –se asombró lee

- Pero si fue eterna –se queja Gaara

–creo que la droga afecta mi sentido del tiempo.

-¿Qué?

- que creo que la toga afecta mi sonido del siervo.

- ah, okay.

Veinte minutos después…

-¿D-dónde…. Dónde está… m-mi…-farfullaba lee.

-¡perro! –dice Kiba

-¿arena?- dice Gaara

-comida- mastica Chouji.

-d-d-d-dr-dro…d-drooo.

-navaja para suicidio.

-Death Note- dice Light (raito, no el yogurt Light)

-¡zapatos!-dice Nelson

-n-no… n-noonoonooo.. m-miii m-miiii…

-droga –aclara Shika

-ss-s-siii. E-eso.

-¿no es el polvo tirado que akamaru se está comiendo?

Todos miran atolondrados mientras akamaru come el último pedazo de polvitos mágicos del suelo, y por lo que se nota, no se encuentra nada bien… espera, dejó de moverse. Pfff..., akamaru se murió de sobredosis.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! –grita lee y aúlla kiba.

- ¡¡¡Me tendré que comprar otro con el dinero del almuerzo!!! –se lamenta kiba- OTRA VEZ.-kiba empieza a lloriquear como perro y a maullar como solo los perros pueden.

- mmm..... –medita shika –presiento droga… por allá –señala a Zetsu, quien iba con los demás "LOS akatsukos, la pandilla" caminando por el patio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DDDDDROOOOOOGAAAAAAA!!!!!!! –se abalanza lee sobre zetsu –drogadrogadrogadrogadamedrogadroagadroagdedrogadrogatusdrogadrogadrogas…droga. ¿droga droga?

Gracias a las esporas de Zetsu Los akatsukos, la pandilla, empiezan a rapear mientras bailan juntos:

_-somos los akatsukos la pandilla_

_Malos malos si señor._

_No tendrás nuestra droga _

_sin pedirla por favor._

-droga droga por favor.

-_Aquí tienes pequeñuelo_

-soy un año menor que ustedes

-dije: _aquí tienes pequeñuelo_

Todo el descanso se la pasa esnifando las esporas mágicas que le dieron los akatsukos, la pandilla.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Clase con gai-sensei… SOY TAN FELIZ… ¡mira! ¡un elefante rosa!!!

Llega Gai y le dice:

-¡¡NO!!¡No es un elefante rosa!¡es MORADO!

-¡¡oohh!!! ¡¡¡Perdóneme gai-sensei!!!!

-no te preocupes, lee, todos cometen errores

-¡¡¡OOHH GAI-SENSEIIIIIIII!!!

Escena con paisaje de océano al fondo en un atardecer que blah blah bla.

-meh, ahora toca con gay-sensei –se queja naruto en su super aparición de dos diálogos por capítulo.

-¿¡¡Quién me dijo gay!!??

- ¡yo, y que!

-¡ahora tienes que hacer 200 planas sobre la no discriminación! Ahora pónganse sus uniformes.

Los uniformes son verdes pegados pegados con calentadores naranjas, por si se preguntaban.

Gai los pone a saltar llantas con los dos pies, un pie, el otro, la cabeza, los codos, y eso.

Al final de la clase, estaban todos cansados, arrastrándose y uno que otro muerto.

FIN del día de Lee Tombitch

Por problemas de escuela, familia y hueva, no pude escribir en bastante tiempo.

Gracias por todos sus reviews positivos, sigan escribiendo por favor, sus comentarios son leídos y apreciados.


End file.
